Target shooting enthusiasts constantly strive for ways to improve their precision and accuracy with regard to placing their shots on target. These shooters often undergo extensive training and hours of practice all in an effort to enhance their own skill with regard to basic marksmanship fundamentals. Despite such training, shooters are ultimately limited by the physical parameters of the firearms they are employing, as well as the ammunition fired therefrom. These parameters can include barrel weight and machining characteristics, firearm balance, ammunition ballistic performance, trigger mechanics, etc.
Of these parameters, it has been shown that trigger mechanics play an important, if not the most important, role in shooter precision and accuracy. Particularly, the amount of force (i.e. “trigger pull”) required to actuate a trigger assembly of a firing mechanism is of utmost importance. Trigger pull is typically measured in pounds. Too much trigger pull can cause a shooter to press so hard upon a trigger that the shooter also exerts a torque on the firearm which pulls the firearm off target.
As such, there is a continuing need in the art for a trigger assembly with enhanced trigger sensitivity that will reduce trigger pull to improve accuracy.
The invention provides such a trigger mechanism. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.